


Do you even lift, Bro?

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jongdae, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Manhandling, Wall Sex, a bit of biting, literally a fic just for manhandling, sassy!Jongdae, sexy!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: PWP. With great power, comes a lot of manhandling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for chenpionships 2016! I hope you all enjoy. This was literally just an excuse to write manhandling!Chenyeol -dabs away the shame-
> 
> P.S. self beta'd so sorry in advance for any mistakes

Surprisingly, there is a downside in having a boyfriend that hits the gym regularly.

Or, Jongdae’s life has resulted in this:

“Don’t even fucking try it,” Jongdae nearly growls.

Chanyeol’s eyes get wider in faux innocence but his grin just gets larger, Jongdae just knows it without having to turn around. He still steps in closer and is increasingly trapping Jongdae against the kitchen counter. It makes the smaller man tilt his head over his shoulder to glare.

“Yeol, I mean it,” Jongdae tries to put as much heat as he can into the words but it comes out breathier than he intends it to. They both know that something about Chanyeol trapping Jongdae’s smaller frame does it for him.

“Sure you do,” Chanyeol practically purrs, body now pressing right into Jongdae’s, pelvis to the small of Jongdae’s back.

His boyfriend’s arms come up to bracket around Jongdae, leaning on to him and putting enough weight that Jongdae’s hips are digging into the counter. He tightens the grip on the knife he has in his hands and wonders if he wants to continue cooking and ignore his oaf of a boyfriend, or turn around and stab him.

Or, maybe neither.

Jongdae lets out a surprised gasp when Chanyeol’s large hands suddenly encompass his wrists. Chanyeol’s thumb digs into his pulse points for a brief second and the bottom of Jongdae’s stomach drops in arousal, a sudden memory of the time they tried handcuffs. Jongdae had carried bruises for weeks and had loved every minute of it.

“Yeol, no, I need to make dinner,” Jongdae protests, but the sound comes out weak and Chanyeol just continues his small ministrations, alternatingly brushing his hands up and down Jongdae’s forearms and squeezing, weight never letting up. His mouth gets close to his ear to the point that Jongdae can feel every wet puff of breath against the shell. It wracks his body with shivers.

“Dinner can wait. Why don’t we have fun instead?” Chanyeol asks, grinding his hips against Jongdae’s ass.

The contact snaps Jongdae out of it, enough to push back and exclaim, “Oh no, the last time we tried to do it in the kitchen you slammed my head against the cabinet door hard enough that I needed stitches!”

The grinding stops and Jongdae takes the opportunity to drop his knife and spin around and face his boyfriend, ready to fully push him away.

Chanyeol brings out his stupid puppy pout, “That was one time!”

“One time is more than enough. You are never fucking me in the kitchen again,” Jongdae says, hands braced against Chanyeol’s chest as he tries to push. Of course the giant doesn’t move.

Chanyeol’s arms slip from their grip on the counter to come rest on Jongdae’s hips instead.

“Who says I want to fuck you?” Chanyeol replies, hands dropping down to knead Jongdae’s ass.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jongdae hisses, or at least tries to. It sounds closer to a moan but noises like that means that Chanyeol’s going to get his way and at least half the fun on their relationship is the push and pull. If Jongdae really wasn’t feeling it, Chanyeol would stop.

“I can be fucking you right now if you’d stop being so prissy,” Chanyeol says cheekily and Jongdae smacks his hands against Chanyeol’s chest in retaliation. Jongdae will never admit out loud that it hurts his hand more than it probably hurts Chanyeol because all he can feel is hard muscle.

”No, never again on the kitchen counter and that’s final,” Jongdae says firmly, trying to squirm out of Chanyeol’s hold to look more serious. Their height difference on a good day makes Jongdae feel warm and secure. At times like this however, Jongdae is reminded of just how much taller, and stronger, Chanyeol is.

Speaking of his boyfriend, the slightly younger man has a dangerous gleam in his eyes. “Never on the kitchen counter again, huh?”

Jongdae definitely gets the feeling that something is off but before he can say much more on the matter Chanyeol leans down suddenly and is kissing Jongdae. The hands shift from his ass back up to his hips and Chanyeol drags Jongdae closer, and lifts up for just a moment, making Jongdae’s pulse push faster as his body becomes flush with Chanyeol’s lean body.

Jongdae’s surprised noise is muffled against warm lips. It doesn’t even take a moment for Jongdae to figuratively melt into his boyfriend’s arms. Loud and brash and pushy as Chanyeol is, he is an absolutely amazing kisser.

Well if they’re already going down this route, Jongdae might as well make this as fun as possible.

He breaks away from Chanyeol, looking up through his eye lashes in a way he knows drives his boyfriend crazy. He couples it with a cocky cat-like smirk and says, “You think you’re outsmarting me?” Jongdae purrs.

Chanyeol makes a noise in his throat like an aborted groan and tries to go back in for a kiss. Jongdae ducks to the side so the lips brush against his cheek, but that doesn’t deter Chanyeol at all. A slow slew of wet open mouthed kisses trail from his check to jaw to neck and Jongdae gasps wantonly when Chanyeol starts to suck on that sensitive area where neck meets shoulder.

“’Not on the kitchen counter’ doesn’t mean we can’t fuck like this,” Chanyeol says between sucks and licks and Jongdae nearly mewls at the way the hot puffs of breath tingle against his sensitive skin.

“Fuck like what?” Jongdae challenges through gasps.

Chanyeol’s hands trail from his hips to the back of Jongdae’s thighs and grabs them firmly.

“Fuck you where we stand,” Chanyeol husks, voice getting lower. He mouths down to Jongdae’s exposed collarbone, licking into the dip of the valley in a way that sends fire through his veins.

Jongdae moves his hands up to palm Chanyeol’s biceps, the muscles clearly visible in a way they hadn’t been months ago. Jongdae hasn’t been slacking off in showing his appreciation for them, and he clutches at them now.

“You can’t-,” Jongdae gasps at a particularly hard suck, “You can’t fuck me standing up.”

He says it like the dare that it is.

Chanyeol surprises him by biting down suddenly and Jongdae yelps. His boyfriend pulls away to say, “Oh yeah?”

Jongdae glares at him even as he tries to catch his breath. His heart pumps fast and hard and his stomach swoops in arousal as he realizes where this entire thing will be going.

“Yeah,” Jongdae challenges again, looking up into those pretty brown eyes. “You can’t lift me.”

To go along with their little play, Jongdae tries again to break free. He isn’t really playing all that much, he’s relatively certain that Chanyeol can’t lift him, at least not for a long period of time. For most of their relationship, Chanyeol had been tall, pretty, lanky boy. Despite the sudden increase of muscle weight and even as slight as Jongdae is, he is still nearly 60 kilos. So he squirms in Chanyeol’s hold, getting ready to make a break for the bedroom.

His gut actually swooshes and Jongdae screams when suddenly the hands on his thighs go up to his ass once again to grab, lifting Jongdae straight up. He’s so startled by the suddenness, he instinctively wraps his own legs around Chanyeol’s waist and arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

“Chanyeol what -!?” He begins to yell only for a mouth to be slammed against his lips. He muffles a protest against Chanyeol lips and then another yelp of fright as Chanyeol begins to move.

He briefly considers letting go of Chanyeol and trying to get back on the floor but he’s terrified his boyfriend might slip at the unbalance and hurt himself.

He can’t spare that thought another second because Chanyeol does something with his hips that has all the blood going straight to Jongdae’s cock.

The way his pelvis is pressed into the dip of Jongdae’s legs and the pressure from the way Chanyeol is grinding against him, large hands on his ass cheeks in a bruising grip, makes Jongdae dizzy. He’s slightly in awe at the force Chanyeol can muster from his body but he can’t think of that for long either, distracted once again by the way Chanyeol devours his mouth, teeth sinking into his bottom lip and pulling away sensually just to do it again.

His head spins as the blood leaves it, and he is left breathless from the messy kiss. He’s actually stunned in arousal from the way Chanyeol is casually playing with his body, never having witnessed Chanyeol’s strength like this before.

Trying to hang on to Chanyeol means he can’t really do anything else accept use his mouth. He’s really feeling it now and tries to reciprocate in kind, fueled by the adrenaline of the situation.

The distraction is enough that when Jongdae’s back meets the wall, he gasps and Chanyeol tongue is in. It catches up to him in a hurry, the sweet glide of Chanyeol’s tongue in his sensitive mouth, the brutal grip Chanyeol has on his ass and the way that Jongdae is trapped between the wall and Chanyeol.

Oh god, are they gonna have wall sex?

“Clothes, clothes,” Jongdae says urgently, and feels a bit of disappointment when Chanyeol lets go of his ass to drop Jongdae back on the floor. But he doesn’t linger on the feeling, preoccupied by the way his boyfriend strips.

Chanyeol steps back a bit to practically rip the shirt right off his head, arms crossing at his pelvis as he throws it off in one smooth move. Jongdae’s throat goes dry at the sexiness of the move, and then again as he’s exposed to Chanyeol panting torso, the lines of abs clearly visible, a clear ‘v’ at his hips teasing Jongdae. Chanyeol doesn’t even bother with his own pants, practically pushing Jongdae against the wall as he quickly shucks the sweats Jongdae had thrown on this morning, along with his boxers, down and off.

Jongdae yelps as he’s thrown off balance, pulling one leg up and then another, but he barely has time to process that before a thick thigh is wedging itself between his own, roughly slamming him back against the wall.

The pain is delicious even as his breath is knocked out of him.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae moans desperately, his hard cock and sensitive balls rubbing against the smooth fabric of Chanyeol’s Adidas joggers.

“Hmm? What were you saying before?” Chanyeol cheekily pants and Jongdae finds the focus to roll his eyes at Chanyeol’s antics before he throws his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to bring him down into another kiss.

Jongdae moans into Chanyeol’s mouth when his boyfriend’s hands grab at his bare ass. They squeeze harshly for a second before letting go of the flesh to palm it. The curls of arousal that were beginning since Chanyeol cornered him are set ablaze and Jongdae finds himself grinding his pelvis against the firm strength of Chanyeol’s thigh desperately.

He nearly squeals when the thigh between his legs lifts up, taking Jongdae nearly off the floor. The pressure is nearly too much but it does something to Jongdae, making him moan excitedly into Chanyeol’s mouth, urgently trying to grind down.

He breaks away from the kiss that had quickly turn into a make out session, head titled to the side so he can breathe. Chanyeol lowers his leg again and Jongdae is embarrassed to say he actually whimpers.

Chanyeol makes a noise in his throat that resembles a growl, and wow, okay, that does wonderful things for Jongdae’s cock.

“I’m gonna fuck you against this wall, babe,” Chanyeol husks against his ear, “I’m going to lift you against this wall, and make sure you can’t go anywhere except sink further down on my cock.”

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae cries, face burning in a humiliated shame even as his entire body sings with Chanyeol’s words.

They’ve been in a relationship for so long, sometimes Jongdae forgets how Chanyeol can just play Jongdae’s body so easily. It’s been a while since they’ve done anything this sensually intense and it makes Jongdae dizzy with want.

Instead of replying to Chanyeol, Jongdae moves his hands from the way they were wrapped around his neck to sink them into Chanyeol’s hair instead. He pulls harshly, surging up as if to kiss Chanyeol but this time it’s his boyfriend who pulls back.

“Nuh uh,” Chanyeol tsks, “I’m in control here.”

Jongdae really doesn’t know what to do what that sentence, indignation flaring in the pit of his stomach but squashed down to make way for a wave of arousal at the smoldering look Chanyeol gives him.

Chanyeol leans down and Jongdae doesn’t want to admit his eyes flutter in anticipation for a kiss that never comes. Instead Chanyeol veers towards his ear, giving it a wet lick before he whispers, “Reach into my pocket, babe.”

Jongdae does, hands working by themselves. He can’t resist a bit of fun though, palming Chanyeol’s covered backside before he slides his hand to the front, his palm briefly swiping against the hard bugle there just to hear the rewarding hiss against his ear. In retaliation, Chanyeol’s hands grab his arms in a tight grip and Jongdae gasps, going immediately into the side pocket to fish out a tube of lube and condom wrapper.

He wants to say something cocky to regain his equilibrium but Chanyeol doesn’t give him that chance. The hands on his arms bring him forward only to flip him around. Jongdae yelps at the manhandling, now facing the wall but Chanyeol’s not done.

“Hands on the wall, Dae,” Chanyeol says, and Jongdae is once again shocked into compliance. As soon as his hands are on the wall, Jongdae cries out again and Chanyeol drags his hips back until Jongdae is bent over, ass protruding out. Once the situation catches up to him, the embarrassment settles in and he can’t help but clench his hands into fists.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae calls but pauses right after not sure what he wants to say. He doesn’t want to stop, the way his cock is hanging rigid between his legs is indicative of that, but he’s also nervous. They’ve never really done anything like this before but he trusts Chanyeol with his body.

Jongdae relaxes a bit when a large hand slides over his back, under his shirt, in a calming way. The touch sends small zings through his body and his nipples tighten up and his cock twitches just a bit. But he must be relaxed enough for Chanyeol to feel comfortable proceeding because his talkative boyfriend starts up again.

“God, you should see yourself, Jongdae,” Chanyeol groans a bit right before there is a sudden pressure against his exposed ass. Jongdae’s face heats up harder at the realization that Chanyeol is practically humping his ass.

He bites his lip for a second to compose himself but the words are out before he can really think of what he’s saying, “Are you just gonna hump me or are you gonna make good on your claim?” Jongdae taunts.

Chanyeol freezes for a second but then he chuckles in a tone Jongdae is familiar with. He only does that when he’s ready to face a challenge.

Chanyeol leans over Jongdae’s bent body to slide his hand up Jongdae’s arm, large hand covering Jongdae’s own that is still clutching the lube and condom. Chanyeol takes the items from Jongdae before he makes a contemplative noise. Jongdae wants to turn around and get a look at his expressive boyfriend’s face because he doesn’t want to be caught off guard, but of course Chanyeol gets to him before that.

“Take care of this for me will you? And no biting, otherwise I’ll have to get another one,” Chanyeol suddenly holds the condom against Jongdae’s lips.

Jongdae nearly pulls back, ready to protest, but Chanyeol’s hand comes down on Jongdae’s neck. “Be a good boy, Jongdae, or we’ll have to cut our play.”

Jongdae would glare at Chanyeol if he could but as much as he hates to admit it, he’s too turned on right now to stop. With a red face, Jongdae barely parts his kiss swollen lips enough for Chanyeol to slot the condom wrapper between them.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, and Jongdae’s glad his boyfriend is aware that one wrong word and Jongdae would spit this thing out and walk away.

Another wash of something flows over him when he feels Chanyeol place the cold tube of lube on to the dip of Jongdae’s lower back that’s arched from the way he’s bent. It’s shame, but filled with arousal and Jongdae would definitely think back to this moment and wonder if he has more kinks then he thought he did.

As it is he completely forgets about any humiliation when Chanyeol’s large hands encompass his waist, rucking the shirt up as high as it can go as he rubs up and down Jongdae’s rib cage, fingers teasingly close to brush against Jongdae’s nipples.

“We’ve been so worked up, I haven’t been doing a good job of foreplay, have I?” Chanyeol muses and Jongdae just moans breathily when Chanyeol stops teasing to lean over and pluck Jongdae’s peaked nipples. He’s sensitive there and Chanyeol loves to take advantage of it, rubbing slowly against them at first and then pressing down hard enough that Jongdae’s hips nearly buck in a desperate attempt to seek friction on his hard cock.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’m going to take such good care of you,” Chanyeol does that faux-growl thing again, giving one last pinch to both of his nipples, and Jongdae nearly whimpers again.

The Chanyeol hands trail lower, tracing his sternum down past his belly button, going up to briefly rub against his hip bones, teasingly close to his pelvis where Jongdae’s cock hangs hard.

Jongdae has to swallow around the spit pooling in his mouth from the makeshift gag and he has a sudden desperate need to suck Chanyeol’s cock. He wants to destroy Chanyeol for teasing him like this but right now he can’t do much. He tries to minutely buck his hips so as to not dislodge the bottle of lube but Chanyeol catches the movement and tsks again, hands going to grab Jongdae’s hips to hold them still.

The annoying swoosh of arousal at the display of strength falls through Jongdae again.

“I guess you’re not in the mood for foreplay either?” Chanyeol asks, his playful tone back again after putting Jongdae into such a wanton state.

Jongdae can only make a small grunt of affirmation lips still desperately pressing against the condom wrapper, trying to keep his teeth from puncturing the foil.

He feels the pressure of the bottle removed from the dip of his back and his abs clench in anticipation. His arms and legs strain from holding this position but he isn’t going to quit now. He’s pretty much on the edge already and knows Chanyeol is going to give him one the best orgasms of his life.

He moans as much as he can with a closed mouth when he hears the pop of a cap opening and spreads his legs a little wider in invitation. Chanyeol’s warmth shifts a bit until clothed legs brush against Jongdae’s thighs. He whines when Chanyeol’s hand grabs his left ass cheek and pulls it to the side leaving his hole exposed. He makes another sound when Chanyeol’s wet finger slides right in.

Last night their sex had just been about Chanyeol fingering Jongdae open and ending the night frotting against each other. Now Jongdae knows why Chanyeol took so much care in opening him up and didn’t fuck him. He doesn’t know whether to be impressed by Chanyeol’s clearly crafted plan or annoyed.

Either way, the feel of the finger pushing past his ring of muscles feels too good. Jongdae’s straining arms buckle in, but Jongdae catches his head before it can slam against the wall. He is forced to take a step forward to makes sure his legs don’t collapse as well. He cries out as the angle of Chanyeol’s finger shifts, now pressing directly against his prostate.

Jongdae can practically see the grin on Chanyeol’s face, but decides to ignore the pride he can practically feel radiating off of Chanyeol.

He adjusts his stance so his forearms are pressed against the wall. He’s still bent over but not as much as he was before, and Chanyeol decides to accommodate that by wrapping his large hand under Jongdae’s left thigh and lifting it up.

Jongdae cries out in surprise, mouth opening for a second before he registers that the condom will fall and hastily clamps down again. He turns his head to the side to glare but his eyes end up fluttering shut when Chanyeol works in another finger and scissors them open.

“I’m gonna get you wet and loose, Jongdae,” Chanyeol pants into his ear, “You’ll take my cock so easily, and you’ll love every second of it.”

Jongdae desperately wishes he could open his mouth to say anything, to make any noise. His thigh aches at the stretch of being lifted up and his other leg strains at the added weight. But it’s so good, the way the muscle stretch causes a delicious lick of arousal to layer on to his already pulsing body.

He moans from his throat and leans his head against the wall as Chanyeol adds a third finger, pumping them in and out lazily. His cock aches and if it wasn’t such a terrible idea, he would be rubbing it against the wall. Chanyeol teases his prostate with a few jabs, and Jongdae wonder if he’s going to come from just this.

The thought is negated because Chanyeol carefully draws his fingers out not a second later. He lowers Jongdae’s leg back on the ground and it’s all Jongdae can do to keep his knees locked and arms steady when all he wants to do is sink to the floor and jerk off.

He whines in a way he hope Chanyeol realizes he’s done playing, and is answered when Chanyeol spins him around again. The condom foil is taken from his swollen lips and an arm snakes around his waist. Chanyeol leans down to give him a bruising kiss that makes Jongdae weak at the knees all over again.

“Good job, babe,” Chanyeol praises, and Jongdae just leans up to press his lips against Chanyeol again, feeling strangely plaint for a moment. The kiss turns slow and sweet until Chanyeol’s leg brushes his cock and the fire returns.

Jongdae pulls away, “Are you gonna fuck me or not?” he croaks.

Chanyeol just gives him that toothy grin and says, “Babe, I’m gonna give you the dicking of your life right now.”

Jongdae can’t resist the urge to smile at his boyfriend’s lameness. He’s about to retort back before he notices that Chanyeol still has his sweats on, a damp spot showing in front of the grey material and a large bulge is protruding out.

His hands quickly draw the pants down and he’s relishes in the surprised yelp Chanyeol makes. He grabs hold of his boyfriend’s hand to gather the excess lube and quickly pulls out Chanyeol’s cock from his boxers.

“Hmm, I dunno if you’re gonna last long enough to give me the ‘dicking of my life’,” Jongdae teases, hand pumping loosely.

Chanyeol groans and steps forward, backing Jongdae back up against the wall again. His hands come up to bracket against Jongdae’s head, his own hanging down as he pants loudly, hips pumping up and down.

Jongdae feels like he’s been on the edge for so long, he just wants to finish. He drags Chanyeol’s hips forward and slides his thigh between Chanyeol’s legs like his boyfriend had done before. He moans as Chanyeol’s own leg brushes against his own hardness and they frantically grind against each other for a moment.

“Fuck, no, I don’t want to come like this, babe,” Chanyeol groans before he break away and Jongdae whimpers in protest.

“You’ve done enough,” Jongdae whines, hands trying to tug Chanyeol back. “Really Yeol, I just want to come right now.”

He gasps as Chanyeol grabs his wrists and pin them against his head. He gets right into Jongdae face, lips inches away from Jongdae’s.

But his eyes.

Chanyeol’s eyes stare straight into Jongdae’s own as says in his low husky voice, “You’re going to come on my cock or not at all.”

Jongdae thinks his heart stops.

Arousal furiously pumps through his veins, stomach flipping intensely and for a second Jongdae thinks he might just come from Chanyeol’s words and voice alone.

As it is, his eyes flutter shut and his head thunks back against the wall as he struggles to control himself.

The mood of the room shifts into something darker and more promising. He opens his eyes again when the hands squeeze briefly before letting go, following with the sound of foil tearing and he stares in rapt attention as Chanyeol rolls the condom over his large cock.

“I’m going to fuck you against this wall, Dae, and you’re gonna come screaming my name,” Chanyeol’s voice is pitched low and heavy with promise.

Jongdae licks his lips as anticipation floods him and obligingly wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck when he gets his hands on Jongdae’s hips again.

It’s a rush, being lifted off the ground, trusting Chanyeol to take his weight when not even an hour ago he didn’t think he could. His stomach flutters with butterflies as he gets a good look at the concentrated look on his boyfriend’s dishevelled, handsome face.

It’s almost natural how his arms curl around Chanyeol and his legs twine around his waist. The wall is a solid force against his back and the way that Chanyeol has him tilted, he can feel the weight of Chanyeol’s cock on his thigh.

He whimpers a bit, trying to rotate his hips to get the cock where he wants it. But Chanyeol’s grip is iron tight and it makes Jongdae heady at the power play, at their differences in strength. Right now Chanyeol could do anything with Jongdae, and he’d be helpless but to go along for the ride.

“I’m gonna sink right in, aren’t I, pretty kitty?” Chanyeol thrusts teasingly against Jongdae’ ass, cock slipping between the cheeks and stopping once in a while to let the head of his cock push against the ring of Jongdae’s hole.

The stupid nickname makes Jongdae flush all over, a reminder of the role play they’ve done. Jongdae wants to duck his head but with the way he’s held up, taller than Chanyeol, it would be futile.

“Are you just gonna talk?” Jongdae growls, hips still failing at getting that cock to get in him.

Chanyeol lips curl into almost a snarl and Jongdae’s breath catches at how handsome his boyfriend looks right now. Sweat dripping down his face, lips kiss swollen, biceps bulging and hard chest glistening, his boyfriend looks like something out of a wet dream.

“In me, please,” Jongdae breathes at the unspoken reaffirmation that it’s Chanyeol in control. Jongdae doesn’t like to beg, but right now, he’s desperate for it.

Chanyeol breathes out in a heavy exhale and then Jongdae is moving down.

He can’t stop making small ‘ah’ sounds as Chanyeol pushes through the first ring of muscle and then sinks in deeper inch by inch. It feels like his nerves are alight in fire, and Jongdae can only clutch desperately at Chanyeol.

Sensation flows through him, his nerves alight as if electricity is running through him. He feels himself stretch to accommodate the heavy weight of Chanyeol’s girth, and it has him dizzy with want.

When Chanyeol bottoms out he’s panting so loudly it’s like Chanyeol has stolen the air from his very lungs. He can’t form the words needed to explain what he wants but Chanyeol is on the same wave length as him, bracing Jongdae more firmly against the wall for purchase before he’s lifting Jongdae up again.

“Chanyeol, ah, Chanyeol,” Jongdae chants, moaning and struggling to move his hips. But he can’t.

He can’t do anything but sit on Chanyeol’s dick.

“Yeol,” He mewls helplessly, as Chanyeol starts to rear up, half thrusts rubbing inside him so deliciously. Chanyeol’s cock works him determinedly, pushing his muscles in a brutal, claiming way. It’s overwhelming in a way sex has never been before, being completely trapped and helpless. He gasps wetly unable to say anything, drenched in sweat and trembling with want.

Chanyeol’s cock slides slick and hard in his ass, pressing so good against his prostate. He can only clutch at Chanyeol’s shoulders as Chanyeol torturously grinds deep into him, keeping them both on the edge.

“That’s it,” Chanyeol breathes roughly, his voice so low it’s like it’s resonating in the pits of his belly, “Take it. You’re taking it so good.”

Without warning Chanyeol picks up the pace, and Jongdae isn’t ready. He moans loudly when Chanyeol rearranges his grip from where his hands had been digging into his ass, to the back of Jongdae’s thighs.

And then nearly screams when Chanyeol forcibly pries his legs open coercing Jongdae’s legs to unwind from his waist. Chanyeol quickly hooks them over his arms, hands back on Jongdae’s hips, cradling Jongdae’s thighs in the crooks of his elbows.

Jongdae cries out as he sinks lower both on the wall and on to Chanyeol’s dick. His arms slips from their hold and Jongdae stomach swoops thinking his falling. He clenches down harder on Chanyeol’s cock and they both groan in unison, as Jongdae scrambles for a grip on Chanyeol’s biceps. He just needs a second to get his bearings but Chanyeol doesn’t give it to him.

Chanyeol thrusts harder, drawing back further now that Jongdae’s shoulder blades were the only things on the wall, ass titled in the air to provide a better angle. His pulls back powerfully to slam back in and Jongdae makes a pathetic noise of pleasure. He mewls consistently with every deep stroke, constant ‘ah, huhs,’ punched out of him with every shove of Chanyeol’s hips. He really is getting the dicking of his life, not that he’ll ever tell Chanyeol that.

As it is, the deep strokes have Jongdae already on the precipice of ecstasy.

“I’m close,” Jongdae moans in between thrusts, his nearly untouched cock bouncing against his stomach, the edge of his shirt getting sticky with precum.

He wants to stroke himself to completion but he can’t even think of removing his hands from the death grip he has on Chanyeol’s arms.

Chanyeol doesn’t stop his thrusting, hips only pushing harder against his ass in a way Jongdae knows he’ll be bruised.

In one moan to another, Chanyeol crowds closer again, lifting Jongdae up in a way that Jongdae instinctively moves his hands from arms back to neck. Chanyeol rucks him up higher, cock not leaving Jongdae’s body and making him cry out. His legs still dangle helplessly in the air and he’s nearly folded in half. He tries to arch into Chanyeol even as he’s slammed back against the wall. Chanyeol gets a merciless grip on his ass cheeks, pushing Jongdae into each stab of his cock.

Chanyeol stops thrusting for a moment to look right at Jongdae again, “I’m going to make you come with nothing but my cock, Jongdae.”

Jongdae lets out a wrecked sob, unbelievably turned on.

“I want to come, Yeol,” he pleads, the last note cut off in a high pitched mewl as Chanyeol shifts, bending down a bit before he’s thrusting again. In small, piston-like thrusts, Chanyeol rubs mercilessly against Jongdae’s prostate.

“Come for me, babe,” Chanyeol says, commandingly, low voice washing over Jongdae so he’s helpless but to obey. The sweet coil of pleasure that had been building since the moment Chnayeol had lifted him up, finally untangles, and Jongdae comes with a shout.

He goes tense, clenching down on Chanyeol’s cock, drawing as much pleasure as he can from his high as his boyfriend fucks through the tightening walls until he himself comes.

There is a moment of silence as Jongdae comes down, as they both just pant into each other’s ears. Chanyeol still holds Jongdae up, but after a deep breath he moves to press his forehead against Jongdae’s. A sweet moment passes between them as they look into each other’s eyes, breath mingling.

Jongdae gives Chanyeol a tired smile, ducking in to press a quick kiss to Chanyeol’s mouth. He can feel the reciprocating smile against his own lips.

Chanyeol slowly slides them to the floor, knees clearly buckling in. Jongdae grits his teeth as they finally fall on the floor and Chanyeol slips out of him. His thighs ache in a way he knows is going to be absolutely horrendous tomorrow but for now he just sighs in relief as he spreads his legs. He struggles out of his shirt and wipes as much sweat and cum he can before he throws it to the side.

Chanyeol gets back up on shaky legs to dispose of the condom before he stumbles back to Jongdae and collapses next to him, leaning heavily against him.

“Next time you do the lifting,” Chanyeol complains.

Jongdae rolls his eyes but obligingly rubs Chanyeol’s closest bicep, eyeing the red nail marks that makes Jongdae secretly happy to see.

“Fuck you,” he says with no heat.

“Babe, not now, I’m tired,” Chanyeol whines and Jongdae doesn’t feel bad at all about moving to harshly pinch Chanyeol’s nipple before he squirms away from his boyfriend’s weight. He’s satisfied at the way Chanyeol yelps as he falls to the floor without a prop to stay up.

“Not too tired, I hope, because someone still has to make dinner and,” Jongdae sniffs, “clean out the kitchen.”

Jongdae doesn’t even look back as he leaves the kitchen to head towards the shower but he does laugh to himself as Chanyeol childishly whines behind him.

END

P.S It actually starts something like this, eight months ago:

“There’s no way you can fuck me against a wall!” Jongdae laughs and Chanyeol lets out a high pitched scream, hastily closing his google tab that questions ‘how to fuck your partner against a wall’.

He continues to laugh as Chanyeol glares at him in embarrassment, scrambling to close the laptop before he stands up from the couch and marches towards the door.

“I’m going to hang out with Minseok hyung,” he calls angrily, slamming the door behind him and Jongdae wonders if he was too harsh. Maybe he should give him an apology blow job?

Oh well, Chanyeol will forget about this soon enough, he muses to himself and settles in at the vacated spot with a happy sigh.


End file.
